The Why Of Amy Rose
by D.Minx
Summary: Sonic reflects on his feelings towards Amy Rose and the questions that everyone wants to know: Why does he let her hang around? What's the real deal with Amy Rose? ...this fic contains massive spoilers to a future fic of mine and just like 'A Tale of Two Brothers' it follows my own idea of Sonic canon not any set by it's creators... R&R and enjoy! x


_Hey peeps, I don't own anything at all in this fic. The characters belong to Sega and I'm merely borrowing them for the purposes of this story. This story goes out to all Amy Rose fans and this story is all about Amy and Sonic as their relationship is never fully explained: sometimes they're seen as a couple, sometimes just as friends… so I figured let's just let Sonic explain it all… _

…_enjoy! Xx_

* * *

**The Why of Amy Rose**

* * *

_Everybody is always asking why I put up with Amy's overly-zealous affections. Why do I put up with the constant breath-robbing hugs and her shrill cries of joy whenever she sees my handsome blue-quilled self? _

_The simple answer, my curious friends, is that I find her attention flattering._

_What? I'm a good-looking guy…_

_Oh… So you're not satisfied with that answer, huh?_

_Ok, fine… I admit it. There are times when she can be so smothering with her affections that my feet just take off and I'm gone before she can even lay her hands on me but that doesn't mean I don't like her. On the contrary I do like Amy… When she's not trying to jealously guard me from anybody and everybody she regards as a potential threat she can actually be pretty fun. She's a great friend to have around…_

_That's right, I said friend. Would I ever consider Amy any more than that?_

_Truthfully? I don't know. She's a nice girl, when she's not yelling at me for ignoring yet another date she 'apparently' told me about. Seriously, I know I'm fast and maybe I do forget the little things but surely I'd remember agreeing to a date, wouldn't I? Maybe if she wasn't so clingy and needy, continually pushing me to take her places when she doesn't realise that getting captured by Eggman's robots and being held under-siege is pretty intense and exciting in itself. Come on guys, what's more romantic than being in a life-threatening situation and then being saved by a heroic and incredibly handsome blue hedgehog? Am I right?_

_Apparently Amy doesn't agree with me on that front but I never had any complaints from Sally. Amy's idea of fun is a quiet picnic, or a slow walk but it's always somewhere where it's just the two of us. Now I gotta admit… for a fast-paced hedgehog who lives for the thrills and adventures of life, that's pretty dull… Can you really blame me if I leave her hanging on more than one occasion?_

_But there's also another reason I like having Amy around. It's the real reason I put up her shrill squealing, her off-the-wall attitude and her bossiness. It's why I like to tease her mercilessly and run off while she pouts with annoyance or starts swinging her piko-hammer threateningly..._

_She reminds me so much of my little sister Sonia…_

_It feels like an age since I've seen my sister and Amy really does remind me of her a lot. Sometimes I miss the old days when it was just me, Sonia and Manic, now more commonly known on Mobius as Prince Scourge.. It used to just be us versus Robotnik.. That's Eggman's name which he later changed in an attempt to be taken more seriously. Really? Just how seriously can you expect to be taken with a name like Eggman?_

_Anyway.. I'm getting off track; we were talking about Amy Rose, not the Egghead._

_Amy's a lot like my little sister Sonia. They both have annoyingly shrill voices, they both boss me around... although I admit that I probably listened to Sonia more than listen to Amy... but the most important thing is that they both make great freedom fighters. _

_I met Amy Rose not long after meeting Tails and where my two-tailed best friend filled the void that my twin brother had left when he chose to stay behind with Fiona and the Destructex, Amy seemed to fill the void that my prissy little sister had left when she chose not to carry on fighting Eggman either. At the time I only let her come along because she was so much like my sister and having both her and Tails made me feel a bit better for losing the support of my siblings…_

…_But as we continued to fight Eggman together, keeping him as far away from Mobotroplis so my parents could rebuild the Kingdom of Mobius, Amy became more than just a replacement for Sonia… She became my friend…_

…_What does the future hold for me and Amy?_

* * *

'_Sonic!-!_' An ear-splitting cry of joy filled the air as a twelve year old pink hedgehog with shoulder-length quills and a wide-skirt red-dress with white trim began running towards the blue hedgehog in red and white hi-tops with a gold buckle.

'_Oh_… Amy!' Sonic grimaced, narrowing his green eyes as the pink-furred hedgehog began giggling and smiling with her arms stretched out.

'Sonic, I've been looking for you everywhere..' Amy Rose declared brightly, tears starting to brim her thick-lashed deep green eyes.

'You h-have?' The cobalt-blue hedgehog sounded unsurely, rubbing the side of his head-quills while throwing her an uncomfortable look.

'Uh-huh…' Amy sounded as she closed in on him. 'There's a cutest couple contest taking place down at the mall and I thought it would be fun if you and I entered. What do you say sweetie?' Sonic immediately sighed, with a slight shrug… _Here we go again!_

Immediately the speedy cobalt-blue hedgehog turned away from Amy Rose and took off in the opposite direction of her, his red and white hi-tops blurring as he moved faster than the speed of sound to get away from her.

'_Hey!_' Amy immediately huffed indignantly, immediately picking up her own running pace. 'Where are you going? Come back Sonic, the contest is in the other direction! Are you listening to me?' She screeched out shrilly trying her hardest to keep up with him but she wasn't nearly fast enough. 'Slow down, I can't run as fast as you!'

Sonic only chuckled in amusement and carried on running away from her as Amy Rose's cries of indignation faded into the background of the Mobius scenery..

* * *

_So what does the future hold for me and Amy guys?_

_Who knows… I guess we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?_

* * *

_Little Notes:_

_Hey peeps… Ok, I know there is no proper fixed canon to Sonic the Hedgehog so this fic only really follows my own formation of canon. Once 'A Tale of Two Brothers' is complete I plan on making a sequel that explains my idea at the rise of Sonic the Hedgehog which will feature both Archie and Underground characters. You can sort of get a small jist of a storyline forming from this when Sonic reflects back on his time with his siblings… I imagine they with the Knothole Freedom Fighters were amongst the first to fight back, after all Sonic was already a freedom fighter when he met his siblings. It's quite possible that he already knew Sally and the others then before chosing to go with his siblings and track down their mother. I then hint at an aftermath of the defeat of Robotonik where Sonic's parents are restored to their throne and the blue hedgehog leaves to keep Robotonik (now Eggman) from coming back to hurt them again… Anyway, it's only a basic plot idea so opinions are very welcome.._

_Ok, I really don't mind a Sonic/Amy pairing but I admit that Amy as a character is pretty annoying and you wonder why Sonic puts up with her at all.. I do have a hard time reading Amy/Sonic fics for the simple fact that Sonic the Hedgehog was never really about romance and that always took a backseat when it came to fighting Robotonik/Eggman. And even if Sonic was in a relationship I have a hard time imagining him becoming pinned down for long as it kind of crosses with his character as a drifter. Sonic strikes me as the type not to be held down by a committed relationship which may be one of the main points that Amy/Sonic moments mostly feature him running off or objecting to her suffocating hugs._

_The other point in this fic is comparing the similarities to both Amy and Sonia and also Tails and Manic. It's obvious when Sonic Underground was written that they created Sonic's siblings they based them loosely on these two. I always imagined that Sonic met Tails and Amy after losing the companionship of his siblings when they quit being freedom fighters and originally Sonic sought to replace them with these two. It was merely my way of trying to make the jump from Sonic Underground to Sonic X without screwing up the whole character line-up like Archie did by keeping Sally as a main feature in Sonic's life when in the game-world he'd clearly moved on._

_As for the whole Robotnik/Eggman thing I know what you're going to say: 'But Ditzy, Eggman is his original name, the Japanese said so!'.. I know this, thank you… and yes, Ivo Robotonik is the name given to him by the states but the Japanese creators must have decided they liked this name because they later changed 'Eggman' to his nickname, and for some insane reason Dr Robotonik seems to go along with it! 0.o Riiight… ok then.. Like I said actual Sonic canon has several branches and several origins it would be impossible to follow just one and keep it accurate, hence why I have my own ideas…_

_Anyway… hope you've enjoyed this…_

_~Ditzy x_


End file.
